Don't you know
by Sans's Wife
Summary: Silver and Gisella are best friends. But what will happen to Silver when he starts to have feelings for her. He thinks that he's not good enough for her. Will Silver show her that he loves her, will Gisella return his love?
1. Chapter 1

Gisella and Silver been on the same ship for three years. Silver liked Gisella as a friend he was a villain and she was a heroine in his eyes. She would never fall for him and he knew it to. She walked to him and hugged him.

" Silver guess what day it is?" Gisella asked as he smiled and tried to hide behind a normal face

" The moon is in your favorite shape again?" Silver chuckled as she nodded and he watched the sky

" It's beautiful isn't?" Gisella asked as he glanced at her and felt her hair

" Aye. Silver said as his mind thought of a clever way to turn that and make her kiss him

No sky compared to her her skin was always warm, she smelt like tea and maybe her lips tasted like tea. She dunk it alot she loved tea and he smelt her hair. It smelt like that winter lotion she had once and he smiled.

She walked off and he watched her. Aye she was beautiful, also she had a gentle heart it was very sensitive to and her skin was so pale to even though she been in the sun alot.

Author note: I decided to rewrite this story. So Silver is himself, Gisella is just a girl Silver is best friends with no father/daughter relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Gisella was sitting while she drew the sky on a piece of paper. Silver was right behind her watching her he smiled and he breathed in the air.

" Hello Silver." Gisella said without turning around and Silver stood there shocked

" How you know it was me lassie?" Silver questioned as she giggled and she stood up

" Your the only one I know who breaths in the air to smell my hair, what's up?" Gisella asked as he chuckled and picked her up

Silver swung her around then looked at her she was smiling then he bit his lip. He put his mouth near her neck he gave her a and then he felt her clutched his shirt. He pulled away smirking when he saw her face she was blushing and he chuckled.

" I love you Lassie, I've loved you since I meant you." Silver said running his robot hand though her brown hair and looking into her hazel eyes

" You... you do?" Gisella asked with a blushed and he smiled

" Aye Lassie." Silver said as he dipped her and kissed her

She wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss deepened. Silver and Gisella parted then they went to his cabin.

He laid down with her in his arm's just laying there in his bed with her made him feel whole again.


	3. Chapter 3

Silver fixed his suit he hadn't worn in years it still fit him. His crew had the ship ready for tonight even Scroop lended a hand or claw what ever he had. Silver stepped out Scroop fixed his tie and then he heard whispers. He looked to see Gisella in a white dress that fit her pretty good. She smiled with a blush Silver felt his heart beat fast.

He walked toward her and extended his elbow she took it. He got to the table his crew fixed and she smiled at the rose petals on the table. One candle was red and the other was white. After they ate the music started and she smiled then stood up. Silver didn't dance but for her.

'll never settle down,

That's what I always thought

Yeah, I was that kind of man,

just ask anyone

I don't dance, But here I am

Spinning you around and around in circles

It Ain't my style, but I don't care

I'd do anything with you anywhere

Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand

Cause, I don't dance

Love's never come my way,

I've never been this far

Cause you took these two left feet

And waltzed away with my heart

No, I don't dance, but here I am

Spinning you around and around in circles

It ain't my style, but I don't care

I'd do anything with you anywhere

Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl

Cause, I don't dance

Ohhh

I don't dance

Ooh

I don't dance, but here I am

Spinning you around and around in circles

It ain't my style, but I don't care

I'd do anything with you anywhere

I don't dance, but here I am

Spinning you around and around in circles

It ain't my style, but I don't care

I'd do anything with you anywhere

Yeah, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl

Cause, I don't dance

" Gisella you are beautiful then the sky and stars combine, you are my treasure I've been looking for this whole time." Silver said embracing her and she blushed

" Sliver that's so sweet." Gisella said as he sighed and rubbed his thumb on her cheek

Sliver grabbed her waist he began kissing her he picked her up then he got her to the cabin. They landed on the bed the kiss deepened and then they parted for air. Silver was breathing in her skin and she looked so beautiful laying there with a blush across her face.

He kissed her shoulder then he moved the strap of her dress. He untried the back of the dress he lifted it up over her head and kissed her body. Gisella gasped and gripped the sheets. Then he took off her panties and he already got off his clothes plus boxers.

He entered her gently and moved she bit her lip. Silver knew she was a virgin but thank heavens he was not. He had many space port floesies but she was not one one them he loved her so much. After they both came he held her close with a sigh. He lit up his pipe and smoked it. She was already asleep with a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Waring this chapter had mild language

Silver woke up he looked to his right Gisella was right beside him. He smiled and brings her closer to him. She snuggled in his chest with a smile and he wrapped his good arm around her. She woke up and looked at Silver with her hazel eyes. He smiled he was glad he gets to see thoses beautiful eyes looking only at him.

" Good morning beautiful." Silver whispered kissing her forehead and she smiled

" Morning, time to get up." Gisella said as he pulled her back in the bed and she giggled

" Am the captain of this ship and I say no." Silver said as she giggled and he grinned at her

" Silver I love you." Gisella said smiling and he smiled at her

" Aye do to Lass." Silver said kissing her lips and embracing her

He let her go he watched her go nude to the closet that held her clothes and his. He moved in her clothes in there last night without waking her up. He got dressed and head up deck, Scroop was telling orders since he was Silver's second in command. Gisella came up in a yellow sun dress and she breathed in the sky air.

" No matter how long I've been here the sky always takes my breath away." Gisella said as Silver wrapped his arm's around her waist and kissed her lips

" Then I command the sky to give you your breath back." Silver said playfully and she giggled

The ship got to the space port to get new crewmembers and get supplies. A young man got on the ship his name Jim Hawkins, Gisella watched the man with curious eyes see never seen another human like her before she seen aliens but not human's. Jim had a smile and looked around he spotted Gisella she tried to hid behind the mass.

" Hello am Jim." Jim said as she looked at him shyly and looked at him with curiosity in her eyes

" Am Gisella." Gisella said finding her voice and he kissed her hand

" Hands off the captain's girl." Scroop growled as Gisella saw Silver behind him and she smiled at him

" I didn't know she was already someone's girlfriend." Jim said with his hands up and Silver glared at him

Gisella went to him he grabbed her waist smiled at her and sneered at Jim. Jim gulped first and he backed away when Silver went up to him.

" Well now you know so stay clear." Silver growled and he left with his arm around Gisella's waist

" First day on ship you manage to piss off the captain by filrting with his girl, good job Jim." Jim said sarcastically and he got to his cabin


	5. Chapter 5

Jim mopped the deck as he sighed. Gisella watched him Silver glared at him. Gisella kissed him passionately and she looked at him with love in her eyes.

" Don't be jealous please I only love you." Gisella said as he smiled and rubbed his thumb on her cheek

" and Aye love you." Silver said moving her hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck snuggling in his chest

He kissed her neck, Jim didn't mean to be watching but he couldn't believe that she really loved this guy. Gisella giggled as Sliver smiled at her and he kissed her lips.

" How can she love him?" Jim thought and he just watched them

Sliver spun her around as he lifted her off the ground and she giggled. She kissed his lips and then she smiled at him.

" Aye Beautiful." Silver said as she blushed and he put her down


	6. Chapter 6

( This is for Valentines day cause I have writer's blockage and am done with this story)

Silver takes his young bride to his cabin. Gisella smiled and kissed him. He lays her on the bed that has rose petals on it. He kissed her neck,lips and then he looked at her.

" I love you." Silver said as she smiled and they kissed

He entered her gently and then he looked in her eyes. After that he laid down with her on his chest. She sighed and kissed her lips.

" I love you more then the stars, moon and Sun combined." Silver said as he smiled and she cuddled up to him

" I love you more my sweet Silver." Gisella said as he sighed and kissed her forehead


End file.
